


Loki and the Little One

by pistashanut



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Loki (Marvel) Feels, Loki (Marvel) Needs a Hug, Mentions of Cancer, Protective Loki (Marvel)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-03
Updated: 2021-01-03
Packaged: 2021-03-13 10:00:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,906
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28526625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pistashanut/pseuds/pistashanut
Summary: It has been a custom for the Avengers to visit children’s hospital once in a while. Sometimes, Loki goes with them, much to their surprise. Though most of the time he stayed on the side, looking over everyone, he made friends with one little boy named Ethan.
Relationships: Avengers Team & Loki & Thor, Loki & Avengers Team, Loki & Thor (Marvel), Loki & Thor (Marvel) & Original Character(s), Loki & Wanda Maximoff
Comments: 6
Kudos: 65





	Loki and the Little One

**Author's Note:**

> This is more of a self-indulgent fic that I intended to post last month until the holiday rush happened. Thanks to 

Wanda sifted through the paper bags on the kitchen counter. “Are these all the candies that we have?” She then brought her hands to her waist. “I think we’re missing a bag. Anyone saw a bag of candies?” She asked around.

“Is this the one you were looking for?” Natasha raised an opened bag of strawberry candies that spilled on the dining table.

Wanda sighed and took the bag from Natasha. “Who opened this?”

Just in time, Thor entered, offering candies to the people he passed by. Then he saw the bag Wanda was holding. “Oh, you should try those. It’s good,” he said.

Wanda rolled her eyes. “Thor, these were for the kids!”

“I know. I just wanted to check if they’re safe for kids.” Thor beamed and Wanda grumpily shoved the bag into the main paper bag. “By the way, I asked Loki to come with us.” He sat on the kitchen stool and folded his muscular arms on the marble counter.

Natasha smirked and cocked her eyebrow in disbelief. “You know he’s not into this.”

“Maybe today he will join us.” Thor picked another candy but Wanda slapped his hand.

“Buy your own bag, Thor!” Wanda picked up the paper bags to load them into the car.

Thor carried the box of cupcakes and followed her. “You haven’t even told me where you bought them!” Natasha followed him out.

“Hi, Loki! I didn’t expect you to be here!” They heard Wanda say. Natasha glanced at Thor and he shrugged as if saying ‘told you.’ They went out into the open and saw Loki sitting at the bench outside, legs crossed.

Loki stood up and fixed the invisible creases on his black suit. “Thor has been bugging me about it. I had to indulge the big oaf so he would stop.” Thor hugged his brother sideways, much to Loki’s dismay. “Let go of me, hen!” He groaned.

“This will be fun, brother!” Thor placed his hand on the crook of Loki’s neck. “But don’t you look so dark with the black ensemble?”

Loki rolled his eyes. “Mind your own business.” He fixed the cufflinks of his suit.

“I’m still glad you get to join us!” Wanda chirped.

“I’ll just offer help when you need it,” Loki said when they entered the car.

Children cheered when they entered the hospital’s social hall, though some tried to stay away from Loki’s way. He knew his aura would scare most children, that’s why he opted to stay on the sides. That’s why he didn’t want to join these kinds of activities with the Avengers. He sat on the edges, overseeing the whole thing. Thor started lifting kids who were hanging on his biceps. Natasha taught some kids how to draw. Wanda read a story to another group of kids.

Loki didn’t notice that he was already smiling at the sight. When he did, he sighed, feeling light inside. He missed his childhood days, teaming up with Thor, pranking anyone in the palace. Acting out a story with some of the local kids when Thor or their friends were not available.

“Hi, sir?”

His musings were interrupted by a small voice of a boy. He looked down and, indeed, it was a bald boy, his brown, wide eyes looking up to him. Loki cleared his throat before speaking. “Hello, there. Why aren’t you with any of the groups?” He asked.

The boy peered over his shoulder and shrugged. “I saw you and I thought you looked lonely.”

Loki smirked. “I’m used to being alone but believe me when I tell you that I’m not lonely.”

The boy swayed while thinking of what to say next. “I want to be friends with you, sir,” he said meekly.

“Are you sure? I don’t have books here with me.”

The kid settled on the empty seat beside him. “It’s okay. You can bring books next time.” The kid extended a bandaged hand. “I’m Ethan.”

Loki held out his hand and gently shook Ethan’s hand. “I’m Loki. Nice meeting you, Ethan.”

“Loki,” Ethan repeated in wonder. “Cool name!”

He blinked. Clearly, this child didn’t find out what he did to New York. “How old are you, Ethan?”

“I’m 8! How about you, mister Loki?”

Loki closed his mouth. He couldn’t tell this kid he’s over a thousand years old, could he? He looked at Thor. Do these kids know how old his older brother is? He turned back to Ethan. “I’m 35.”

Ethan beamed. “You can be my big brother, then!”

Loki pursed his lips. “Uh, sure. Okay.”

Ethan started swinging his short legs. “It’s my first time seeing you here, mister Loki. Are you new to the Avengers?”

Loki chuckled. “No. I’m usually busy and it happens that I’m free today,” he lied.

“I’m glad to see a new face sometimes. Seeing the same people every day is boring.” Ethan pouted his lips.

Loki crossed his legs. “How long have you been here?”

“One year, I think. I’m not sure. I don’t care. All I know is it’s a loooong time!” Ethan extended his arms to the side, hitting Loki’s arm, but the latter didn’t mind. “Anyway, where are you from?”

Do these kids know where Thor is from? Did he tell them he’s from As - oh wait. It’s New Asgard now. “I’m from New Asgard.”

Ethan tilted his head to the side. “Where is New Asgard?”

Oh, Thor didn’t tell them about it. “It’s somewhere in Norway. How about you? Where are you from?”

“I’m from Brooklyn!” Then Ethan’s shoulders fell. “I miss home.”

“Uh…” Loki muttered. He placed his large hand on Ethan’s back and patted gently. “Me too. I miss home.”

“Do you ever go back home?” Ethan looked up to him.

“I haven’t been home in a long time.” Was New Asgard even a home for him?

“Mom told me things will be okay, that I can come home soon. But I’m happy my friends visit me!”

Loki smiled. “Isn’t that great? You still get to see your friends.”

Ethan nodded, and they continued talking about their interests. They were too immersed in their own world that they didn’t notice that the event has ended until Ethan’s mom politely interrupted their conversation. Ethan said goodbye and Loki replied with a “see you next time!”

“‘See you next time’, huh?” Thor commented when Loki joined them as they exit the hall. “It’s your first day and you already made a friend. Didn’t expect that.”

Loki fixed his tie. “Neither did I,” he said, a small smile playing on his lips.

* * *

And the next time happened. The next Avengers visit, Loki was back, but he was back for one specific kid. Ethan was delighted his big brother Loki was back. This time he brought a book with him, a Midgardian classic. He was nervous Ethan wouldn’t like it but he did.

And then the next visit Loki was there. And the next, and the next, and so on.

On their next visit, Loki joined Steve, Natasha, and Bucky. Loki expected to see an excited Ethan in their usual corner but he saw an empty seat. He furrowed his brows as he scanned the room. Ethan was not there. He flexed his hands, trying to relieve the building tension.

_He should be okay...he should be okay...he should be okay…_

Loki chanted his thoughts like a prayer as he left the hall for the ward where they usually stay when Ethan feels too weak to leave the bed. He took a right turn and opened the second door to the left. He reached the bed at the end of the right row only to find it empty. No sheets, no cups on the bedside table, no machines, even Ethan’s favorite stuffed brown bear was not there.

Loki clutched his chest. “No.” He felt his heart shatter into pieces. He gripped onto the bars at the foot of the bed to steady himself. No one told him Ethan had…

He shut his eyes tight. He didn’t even want to think of that word, much more utter it. When he opened his eyes he felt tears racing down his cheeks. He wiped them with the back of his trembling hand.

The furniture around him started to tremble. He took deep breaths, steadying his energy. He didn’t want to destroy the room. He hurriedly left the room.

A nurse noticed him pass by in front of the station. “Mr. Odinson! Wait!” But it was too late. Loki had teleported back to the compound.

* * *

After that day, Loki made a small boat filled with flowers, in the middle was one of the photos of him and Ethan Wanda took with her Instax camera. Then he went to a nearby lake, where he let the boat float. When the boat reached the deep part, Loki opened his palms and summoned the flames to engulf the small boat.

No one knew what happened to Ethan nor to Loki. Loki concealed his mourning whenever he’s with the other Avengers but he would start crying when he’s alone. The heartbreak he felt was like the pain he felt when they told him of his mother’s death. After all that he went through, he never expected to feel fully accepted and loved by an innocent soul, much more a kid. Now he asks why all good things that would happen to him must come to an end.

A month later, Loki found himself wandering around Brooklyn. He never thought of asking Ethan his address, but maybe he might see his mother somewhere. He wanted to have tea with Ethan’s family and remember how he is. Loki missed Ethan so much.

Loki stuffed his hands into his pockets as he sauntered to a park in the middle of the city. The giggles and screams of children draw him into the playground. He stopped at the edge, the pain in his chest getting sharper. He shut his eyes and scrunched his face, trying so hard not to cry.

Then he felt something bump onto his legs and shrieked his name. His lids fluttered open, bending down to see the familiar wide, brown eyes looking back at him, hugging his leg.

“E-Ethan?” Loki stammered.

“Mister Loki! I missed you!” Ethan was laughing, his face now pinkish compared to his greyish complexion back in the hospital.

“How...why are you here?” Loki had to sit on the nearby bench to steady himself.

“I’m okay now! The doctors said I’m now healthy!” Ethan jumped in front of him.

Loki laughed and tears streamed down his eyes. He opened his arms and Ethan lunged himself to him. “Oh, Gods. I thought you’re now in Valhalla.” He stroked Ethan’s back.

Ethan pulled back and sat on Loki’s lap. “Mister Loki, you know I live in Brooklyn! I’m not going anywhere!”

Loki choked on his sob and smiled. “Of course, of course! We’re here in Brooklyn.”

Ethan frowned. “Why are you crying?”

Loki wiped his face with a handkerchief he pulled from his pocket. “I’m just so happy to see you, that’s all.”

Ethan beamed. “I’m so happy to see you too! I can’t wait to show you where I live!” Ethan hopped from him and held out a hand. “I’ll ask Mom if we can get ice cream! You can try my favorite!”

Loki held his hand and stood up. “Then lead the way, warrior.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hi again! I have a few things to tell you so allow me to ramble for a while.
> 
> First, I am sorry if I haven't been regularly updating Gods Among Us. I have been working on the next chapters but it seems that my progress is slower than usual. I am on this "I know what happens in this chapter, I just don't know how to get there" stage.
> 
> Second, my 10-year old MacBook Air is about to die. My internet browsers are starting to **refuse** to open sites like Tumblr and Twitter. So my Tumblr story updates might be late because I am now doing everything on my phone and it's hard. I am slowly saving up for a new laptop. Hopefully, I could finally buy one middle of this year.
> 
> Third, ICYMI, I am accepting story requests! Right now I have received a second request for a Tom Hiddleston x Reader story which I have started working on.
> 
> That's all from me. I hope you'll have a great 2021!


End file.
